Marta Lauldi
|-|Marta Lauldi= |-|Mana Overflow= Character Synopsis Marta Lualdi (マルタ・ルアルディ Maruta Ruarudi?) is a protagonist in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. She tends to think along a fully defined line of right and wrong. As a bit of a tomboy, Marta is passionate about getting her way. On the left side of her forehead lies Ratatosk's core, in which Ratatosk is imprisoned in a dormant state. Emil became her guardian knight, a Knight of Ratatosk, in order to protect her and Ratatosk's core. Marta falls in love with both Emil and "Ratatosk Mode" Emil. As the game progresses, she begins to love Emil for who he actually is, instead of the fantasy she created in his image. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B Verse: Tales of Symphonia Name: Marta Lauldi Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Magic, Barrier Creation, Healing, Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Shockwave Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, sealing, ETC. Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Comparable to Colette Brunel, who originally fought Mithos. Was able to fight alongside Emil against a fake Lloyd Irving, albeit they both got overpowered. On par with the rest of the Tales of Symphonia cast) 'Speed: Massively FTL '(Should be comparable to both Lloyd Irving and Colette Brunel in speed, who can keep up with Mithos) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Can fight and significally harm characters as powerful as Lloyd. Comparable to Colette, who herself isn't too far behind Lloyd himself) 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Survived attacks from entities comparable to Mithos. Clashed with Lloyd Irving alongside Emil) 'Stamina: High ' 'Range: Extended Melee Range, Tens of meters with Magic Intelligence: Above Average '''(Marta has knowledge and some mastery in the use of Mana, is an expert in hand to hand combat and can use Chakrams) '''Weaknesses: Can be a bit impulsive Other AttributeS List of Equipment: Chakrams and Mana Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ice Needles: '''When this spell is used, three arrows made of ice are created and shot at the targeted enemy. * '''Absolute: '''An arte that usually forms a jagged block of ice on the spot the target is occupying, freezing them and then smashing the ice in an explosion, dealing further damage. * '''Negative Gate: '''the spell creates a sphere of dark energy that damages enemies. * '''Radiant Roar: '''When activated, Marta stops the spinning movement of her weapon as she focuses her holy energy. After a short delay, she propels herself high into the air, reactivating her spinner to keep herself floating in place above the ground. A massive circle of energy forms on the field, moderately healing all allies and dealing a single burst of Light-elemental damage to all enemies, regardless of their positions on the battlefield. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Tales Series Category:Tales of Symphonia Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Holy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Benders Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 4